


Asura X Kishin!Reader: Resurrection

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Sex, Soul Eater - Freeform, We Need More Of These
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not part of my Soul Eater Same Sex Couple Reader Insert series, but I wanted to do one of these. Basically, the reader is a weapon who was kidnapped as a child by an evil scientist/warlock who has been feeding her human souls her whole life, transforming her into a Kishin. But when the scientist tries to resurrect Asura, things go awry, and the scientist is killed and the reader is taken by Asura. But is Asura still the evil being he once was? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z! Jk, find out in my fanfic XD</p><p>(BTW, the reader has tentacles growing out of her back because why not)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kidnapped?

You laid on the pile of blankets that served as your bed, your stomach growling. It had been days since you had last eaten. Your master had yet to come back with your next meal... That's when you heard the familiar opening of the slot used to deliver your meals. You sat up quickly, and were greeted by the sight of one human soul. You extended one of your long, black tentacles, and grabbed the soul. You pulled it towards you, and devoured it in one bite. At first, you hadn't been so keen on eating human souls. But when that was the only thing you were being fed, you didn't have much of a choice. You had become a kishin a few months ago. You didn't feel much different, aside from the tentacles and the massive amounts of energy emanating from you.

Once you had finished your meal, you laid back down onto your makeshift bed for a nap. You closed your eyes... Only to open them once again to a strange red light pouring from outside your glass cell. You stood up, and peered out the glass pane. Your master stood before a large metal bowl-like thing, which was emitting the red light. Your master spoke, he said two words that struck fear into your heart. "Arise, Asura...". With that, the light became a deep shade of violet, then receded. There, inside the bowl, stood a tall, slender man. He wore a red shirt with black pants, and a long, white scarf. His hair was black, with white eye-like markings on the ends. 'He... He is the kishin Asura!' You thought to yourself. He stepped out of the bowl, and approached your master.

"So... You are the one who resurrected me?" He said. Your master grinned. "Yes, Asura. And together, we shall bring madness upon the world!" Asura smirked. "Yes... Of course..." He extended his scarves, and grabbed your master's head. "W-what are you doing, Asura!? I am the one who brought you back, you are under my command!" Asura's smirk faded into a frown. "I take orders from no one." He said, before ripping off your master's head. He tossed it away, before turning his attention tho the glass cell you called home. You attempted to duck out of sight. He stepped forward, and looked down through the glass. He smiled. "Another kishin, huh? Perhaps you would like to come with me?" You backed away, and he used his powers to phase through the glass. 

He extended his scarves, and wrapped you up. You didn't see what happened next, as you passed out from fear. When you awoke, you were in a cave. The walls were decorated with strange markings on the walls, along with several torches. You realized you were laying on a mattress of some sort. You tried to look at it, only to find that you couldn't move. You were wrapped in cloth of some sort. That's when you heard it. A soft snoring coming from beside you. You realized what you were wrapped in. Asura's scarves. He had fallen asleep next to you, and wrapped you in his scarves. 'I have to get out of here...' You thought.


	2. First Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader tries to escape from Asura, only for him to wake up and rape her. Could this be the start of a twisted love story?

You brought out your tentacles, and began attending to unravel yourself from the scarves. You had them about halfway off before you felt a pair of slender arms wrap around you. You turned your head, and were met with a pair of piercing red eyes, hazed over by lust. You gasped, and tried to push him away, but it was no use. He unwrapped his scarves from you, and claimed on top of you. "Don't fight me please..." He said, his voice surprisingly friendly.

You didn't listen however, and continued to struggle. Asura sighed. "I wish it didn't have to be like this... You would enjoy what's about to happen a lot more if you stopped struggling..." Your eyes grew wide. 'What's about to happen?' You thought 'Is he....!?' "Let me go! Please!" You shouted, surprising him. "I can't do that, (y/n). You have no idea what they'd do to someone like you out there... We have to stick together." You extended your tentacles to try and push him off, only for him to wrap them up using his scarves. With the remaining scarves, he ripped your shirt and pants off, leaving you in your underwear.

"No! Stop! Please!" You yelled. He straddled you, and unclasped your bra, before leaning in and planting a kiss on your lips. "Its OK... Don't try to fight it." He leaned down, and peeled off your panties. At this point, you were sobbing, he leaned to your face once again and licked your tears away. He grabbed your legs with his scarves, and spread them open. He took his fully erect cock out. "N-no!" You gasped. "P-please, don-" you couldn't even finish the sentence before he thrusted into you. You screamed in pain, tears pouring from your eyes once again.

He leaned down and gathered you in his arms, pulling you toward him. He held you, stroking your hair. "Shhhh... Its OK, (y/n)..." He whispered. You felt a strange sense of calm wash over you. 'Why... Why is this calming?' You though. Suddenly, you felt him slide his hands down to your hips, before pulling out partially, and thrusting back in. You gasped at the sudden pleasure. He did it again. "A-Asura..." You gasped. You couldn't' help it. You clutched his chest, as he continued to thrust into you.

He picked up the pace, trying to give you both as much pleasure as possible. He loved the sound of your moans. It got him so hot. It wasn't long before he was almost at his end. To his surprise, you came only a few thrusts later, and the tightness on his cock made him spill his seed all over your insides. He pulled out, and laid next to you, wrapping his arms around you. He released your tentacles, and you retracted them.

"So,(y/n)..." He began "you're probably wondering why that just happened. You looked up at him. "I-I am actually..." He smiled. "Well, you see (y/n)..." He paused. "I created your soul."


End file.
